


Lazarus Came Forth Podfic

by Baylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Family, Fugitives, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hunting, Podfic, Prison, Resurrection, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns from hell and finds himself alive and alone in the stark landscape of an American that has gone terribly wrong. Adrift in hostile territory and pursued by Hell's bounty hunters, he sets out on a desperate hunt to find Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus Came Forth Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox. 
> 
> Set after Season Three.

Six hours, 48 minutes  
361 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200905072.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200905073.zip)

[Story by Oselle](http://oselle.livejournal.com/370868.html)

Playlist:  
The Fall of Rome - Kerry Muzzey  
Abide With Me - John Murphy  
Run On for a Long Time - Bill Langford & The Langfordaires  
Your Cheatin' Heart - Patsy Cline  
Holding Out for a Hero - Tara Leigh Cobble  
Midnight Rider - The Allman Brothers Band  
Voodoo Child (Slight Return) - The Jimi Hendrix Experience  
Po' Lazarus - James Carter & The Prisoners  
Heaven & Hell - Kerry Muzzey  
Bad Moon Rising - Thea Gilmore  
Run Devil Run - Jenny Lewis (with the Watson Twins)  
Come to Jesue - Mindy Smith  
Lullaby for Cain - Sinéad O'Connor  
Lilith - Plaid (featuring Björk)  
Countdown to Destruction - Kerry Muzzey  
Burying Our Dead - Kerry Muzzey  
Ramble On - Led Zeppelin


End file.
